Shikyo no Yume
by Mist of Regret
Summary: A story involving tragedy, romance and twists of humour. A tale of intertwined fate, evolving destiny. A journey without a destination. A life without hope... that is Shikyo no Yume, a dream of death
1. Chapter 1

Shikyo No Yume 

Chapter One: Awkward Introductions

One day:

It was a beautiful morning as the sun shone ever so brightly after a night submerged behind the horizon. A girl stood watching.

'Wow' she thought, 'If only this would last forever…'

At the exact moment, Shinami walked past her, startled, his eyes widened by the unexpected object around the girl's neck

'This necklace…could she be…'

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a penetrating glare as the girl suddenly turned. Her eyes were soft, but betrayed by the hateful emotions it displayed. Filled with rage, hatred, revenge and abhorrence. However, behind the curtain of emotions, the boy made out a shady figure…hidden, concealed…

Unexpectedly, a pigeon swiftly flew up and started to spin circles rapidly on top of the girl's head.

"Ahh! Get off!" The girl blurted out as she snapped back to her senses,

"Sora!" Another young girl quickly ran over as she called the pigeon away.

"Sorry about my pigeon. It gets like that once in a while. Teehee." The young girl backed away.

"!"

"SHIORI-CHAN!" Kaze yelled out in a demanding tone. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU, DO YOU THINK I HAVE THE ABILITY TO FOLLOW YOU AROUND EVERYWERE!… replace with yelling, yelling, and more yelling "

"Sorry…" Shiori whispered innocently, "I'll be right there!"

"I have to go, and uh, the name is Shiori by the way." She turned and said to the girl. And so, as soon as she came, she was gone.

oOoOo

'Hm…this is nice, ' the girl thought as she opened the door of her new home. 'Not bad, two levels. Seems like someone already set up the place…HEHEHE' A rather maniacal grin appeared as she zoomed around while looking…EVERYWHERE.

Outside, Shinami opened the front door, only to find an unpleasant intrusion happening to his very own home. As their eyes met, a loud noise was heard. Simultaneously, the two shouted,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Well, this is the place I'm suppose to rent, I contacted the owner about 2 days ago." The girl spoke calmly. (Taunting look on the inside)

"Actually uh, my brother bought this and well… he gave it to me 3 years ago." Shinami replied, wondering _what _the girl before him was thinking.

"This is blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, right?" The girl asked looking rather confused and idiotic.

"No…the last time I checked…this is Ble ble ble ble…" Shinami stared at her…for the longest time humanly possible to maintain unblinking eyes.

"ACK. But the directions on the paper said well, to go er…_this_ way!" she stared at the paper clutched in her hand, "I'm pretty sure it's the right direction"

"Uh…This street only goes up to number ble ble ble and so, your address does not exist and …you got …punk'd"

"But really, the directions said _THIS way._"

"Tell me exactly what's written on that piece of paper."

"It really says to go this way!"

"Lemme see that!" Shinami yelled furiously, snatching the paper out of the girl's hand.

On the paper there was the print written in black…

To get to blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, you have to go…

"This way?" The boy repeated the direction as if it was a practical joke. ( -In fact….it really was a practical joke…) "And why did you think that _this way _meant this way? " The boy demanded indicating the exact spot he was standing on.

"EH…you are…scaring me…and…this way, why wouldn't it mean this way? After all, this way, that way, same thing…at least…I think…"

"Ugh!" The boy groaned, rolling his eyes, "Well, think again."

Staring at Shinami's 'crazy' rolling eyeballs, Kosame began to doubt the boy's sanity and her own direction senses.

"Maybe I am directionally challenged," She stuttered, turning slightly red in the face.

"Damn right you are!" Shinami replied a little too quickly, afflicting direct damage towards the girl's poor waning emotions. Clearly, he wasn't the 'happy-go-lucky-iti-bity-tini-winni-smili-all-around' kind of person…today…and he's losing his well maintained patience.

"Oh… sorry…" The girl said, (Obviously offended, I mean, who wouldn't be) "I'll be going now…" she hesitated at first but she realized this wasn't the _least awkward thing in the world_.

"Yo. Do you even have a place to stay?"

"Uh…well…"

"I thought so. I guess you could stay here. But you have to pay rent…"

"Thank you!" The girl cried out happily as she zoomed and shook Shinami's hand DEAD HARD. "So…what now?" she asked.

Recovering from a massive arm workout, the boy turned back to the task at hand. "Okay, go upstairs and I guess…you can take any room you want…"

"Thank you!" the girl said again as she was about to make her way up the stairs "Oh yeah," She quickly turned around "My name is.."

"Kosame." The guy said calmly. "And I'm Shinami."

"Uh…" Kosame's was at first confused but she soon accepted the fact that a guy she never ever ever ever ever ever ever met just _happened_ to guess her name. "right…well thanks again Shinami-kun." She gave a slight bow as she made her way upstairs.

oOoOo

NOTE: you may have NO IDEA what this story is about. So here's some advice: GET OVER IT.Evil side taking over. (and ah, don't worry, things will clear up afterwards)

oOoOo

Next morning…

Kosame: (wakes up)…(goes out bedroom door)…(Looks left, right)…(Tip toed to washroom)…(Closes door)…(Toilet flushes)…(Opens door)…(comes out)…(Hears footsteps)…(panics waving arms and running around a small circle)…(rush back to bedroom)…(Closes door)………

And this is how Shinami-kun handles the situation! or…o.O

oOoOo

The morning after that…

The sunrays spread quietly around the room after Kosame opened the curtains. Staring out the window, she let out a brief sigh.

"Great, I missed the sunrise…again…oh well…I'll just take a picture then" And out of nowhere, she took out a digital camera and…took a picture.

Soon after she tidied up, Kosame made her way downstairs.

"Shinami-Kun," She said casually "I'm going outside for a while…so…do I bring the house key or what?"

"It's okay, I'll be home all day so don't worry about it."

"Okay then. If you're sure…you are sure about that…right? I don't want to be locked out in the…cold…dark…WORLD!"

"Whatever."

"Nice answer. Okay then I'm off. And remind me to get insurance one day"

"Uh…"

oOoOo

Few minutes after

Shinami was sitting on the couch as usual, like he did last time, and the time before that, and the time before that. But today for some reason, memories of the past just came flooding back to him as the pain from his birthmark engulphed his conscious mind. _Aniki, are you okay? Who did this to you…_

I don't want to remember anymore…

_Aniki, tell me! _

Even the truth …it hurts so much…

Shinami…never tell Akumo anything about Shinigami… 

That was the last thing he told me…

No brother! DON'T!…no…… 

I guess it was too late…just like that…gone

oOoOo

Quick note- Aniki means respected older brother (Just incase you did not know)

Meanwhile…OUTSIDE

Kosame: (knocks on door) hello? Shinami-Kun? Open the door? Hello? Are you even home? (KOCKS HARDER) HELLO? WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR? OR I'LL BLAST IT OPEN! (KNOCKS REALLY HARD) PLEASE! Please? -very nicely…. _NO ANSWER_ Awwww…………(…Sits down on front of door)

oOoOo

Some time at night, Shinami finally fell back into reality. Instinctively, he shifted his gaze onto the old clock. 11:51 it said

'She's still not back? I guess I should go look for her.'

So, he grabbed the key from the counter and opened the door. Suddenly he stopped, only to find the girl sitting with her head in her arms, resting on top of her knees. And with that, the boy let out a long sigh and carried her back into the manor.

oOoOo

Some morning…

Blankly, Kosame woke up from a very confusing night. Of course, she had no idea at all what had happened.

'What…happened…last night?' She thought, baffled, 'I wonder if Shinami-kun is awake yet…'

As she quietly made her way downstairs, she saw the boy sleeping on the couch. 'Hm' she thought 'He's still asleep. I'll just open the curtains then.'

Unexpectedly, Kosame caught a flash of black and she found herself gazing upon the birthmark on the boy's collarbone. Right then, there was a sudden urge to scream and break windows. But she refrained. Instead, she stood paralyzed.

'Shinami-Kun…there's no way he could be…'

The thought was soon interrupted as Shinami made a slight motion towards his left. Two seconds later, after opening the curtains, Kosame zoomed upstairs again.

After five minutes or so, Shinami finally woke up, as usual, he was very grumpy every morning. And as he ran his eyes through the room, he stared hard at the curtains. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide as he zoomed upstairs and stared at Kosame SUSPICIOUSLY.

"What? What did I do! I didn't do nothing! NOTHING!"

Grumpy, the boy narrowed his eyes and leads the girl out the door

"Hey! I didn't do anything! Don't lock me out of the…"

(DOOR SHUTS)

"Door. No! Not again!"

* * *

Author's note #3 

First of all, this is a humor/tragedy/romance story. Actually, I can't really decide on a category. I guess there's a bit of everything in this. What else… um, even though I'm the one writing the story, I still would really appreciate it if all you readers out there would give me some suggestions. (To improve my work, which lead to better chapters!)

Please do not be so picky on spelling errors. (My computer is on auto spell check and it references the language to US dictionaries not Canadian ones.) Basically, in this chapter four main characters are introduced and things are of course very confusing. (It has to be or else the story won't have much suspense…Later on.) So thank you for taking your time to read, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shikyo no Yume**

Chapter Two: Official Summer

Before I start Chapter Two, The review appreciations/notices

Thank you to:

* * *

**LemonAngel Project**: Here's the second Chapter, Thank you so much for reviewing:)

-Author of Lemon angel Project

**Chimamire**: Thank you for all your help I really appreciate it. Hope I'm not becoming that much of a burden…

-Author of Twist of fate Saku x Sasu

**Akuinnen**: Thanks, and here it is:)

* * *

Notes: For all readers of this story—

After finishing reading this story, please review. Even if it is HARD criticism or just a one-word review, I will really appreciate it.

For times of updating, usually, I update once per week (End of the week) unless it's special occasions—

Here it is: Chapter Two

It was a beginning of a calm and peaceful day…So we think…

Shinami was making his way down the street as usual when a familiar scream broke the silence.

"YOU!" The red haired girl zoomed past him in attempt to send Shinami flying in the air. Well you know what? That attempt, alike the last 400 billion attempts… failed…miserably.

As the Shinami easily dodged the one sided attack, he countered. Thus resulting in a sight of what seemed like a meteor burning up in the atmosphere of the earth. Just then, Kosame made her way outside of the supermarket.

"Shinami-kun!" Kosame walked over cheerfully as usual, "I got all the herbs you wanted —Hey! That's! Don't you think that's a bit harsh for…"

The conversation was again cut off when Kosame experienced first hand, the penetrating TERROR of Shinami's famous-- DEATH GLARE"

Soon, the poor girl realized Shinami was not the right guy to reason with. And with a quick reply of "ACK" she zoomed back and stood in her place.

"Hn." And with that, the message was made clear, and Shinami soon walked away.

Unfortunately, Kaze crossed path with a rather… scary looking Shinami as he walked towards Kosame.

"Hey….uh…Shinami…" Yes, the death glare had just chosen another victim.

"Kaze…" Shinami eyed him…suspiciously…as usual. Then, after another record stare, he turned away.

A few seconds later, Kosame met up with Kaze.

"Sorry to bother you, but uh" Kosame said, carefully choosing her words "Do you know him?" ( -yes I call that carefully choosing one's words)

"Oh heh, um….know him, yes…but not really" Kaze replied, eyeing the boy walking away. "Oh yeah, you were that girl yesterday…uh, Kosame-San…right? "

"Oh yes," Kosame again felt awkward having her name stated again by yet another person again unknown to her…_again_. "And you are…?"

"Kaze" He replied simply, as he turned to stop a flying arrow soaring their way. "Shiori-chan," Kaze stated tiredly, "Please. Do stop trying to hit my head with an arrow every single chance you get."

"Teehe. Sorry. Won't happen again Kaze-kun" Shiori smiled mischievously as she stepped out from behind a tree. "Oneechan!" She spoke again, running towards Kosame.

"Oh hi Shio-chan…" Kosame was wondering if she knew her name as well.

'_Goodness! Is there anyone who does not know my name around here!'_

"Oneechan, what's your name?" The girl asked curiously as usual

'_Okies…so she didn't know my name…'_

"I'm Kosame, nice to meet you…even if this is the second time…"

"Huh," Kaze turned around, gazing at the calm morning skies…well, lets just say the calmness was interrupted by yet another…how you say… otherworldly…disturbance…

"I'MMMMM GOOONNNNNNAAAAA KKKKKIIIILLLLLLLLL HHIIIIMMM!" Yes, the 'Meteor' finally made contact on earth. (ALERT NASA!)

"!"

"Excuse me," Kosame spoke softly "but…well…besides the fact that you've practically just…fell from the sky…"

"Oh sorry, ha, funny story really,"

"You've lost me…" Kosame replied, confused, currently staring at the girl with flaming red hair standing right in front of her

"Yeah, Shinami and I have been rivals for a long time. Screw him…"

"Asagi-san…you really should stop trying to beat Shinami-Kun…seeing that your last…what was it…oh yes, _400 billion _attempts have all failed?" Kaze suggested while looking at her in a rather mocking way.

"STOP READING MY MIND DAMN IT!" Asagi screamed, being taunted twice in one day.

"Haha, sorry, couldn't resist." The boy smirked, followed by a quick gesture towards his left "Oh yes, Asagi-San, This is Kosame."

"Oh, hi, and yeah, I'm pretty sure you know my name by now" The red haired girl smiled awkwardly, "And by the way, if you see Shinami again, tell him he's going to get it!"

"Sure thing Asagi-Chan" Kosame smiled, "That'll be the day"

"AAAAARRRRGGGGG!" A loud scream could be heard again along with laughter that followed up afterwards

"Sorry Asagi-chan, I'll tell him once I see him," Kosame said still smiling, "And I have to go now…or else Shinami-kun might just lock me out again haha, nice to meet you all! Ja ne! "

OoOoO

Next day…

"Ah yes, today is the day!" Kosame said cheerfully as she opened the curtains.

What day is it today? Well, It's…the first very official day of summer…which means…daytime is officially longer than nighttime! Unfortunately for Shinami…Who apparently hates…TOO much light.

Early in the morning, Kosame made a call to Shiori

"Good morning Shiori-chan, are you up?" Kosame spoke into the receiver cheerfully,

"Uh…uh…asrewoahwgddsac…" Shiori replied, but moments later, Kaze took possession over the phone

"Sorry about this Kosame-san, my sis speaks gibberish early in the morning…but apparently, I could still read her mind."

"Uh…okay"

"eathafsdaucdwal…She says…what's up?"

"Uh…I was thinking," Kosame replied, dumbfounded, "that maybe we could do something fun since it's the first day of summer?"

"uwhtiuroweavn nadieow woeirtseriofd dsafhewt!…She says…Sure. We can meet at the park around ten o'clock!"

"Great! Thanks Kaze-kun for your translations, uh…do you want to come with us?"

"Okay, thanks."

"So it's decided, I'll see you both at the park! Ja ne"

"No problem, see you there."

Hangs up

* * *

At the park…

"Hi Kosame-san!" Shiori greeted happily, standing beside Kaze

"Hi Shiori-chan, Kaze-chan" Kosame replied with a smile,

"I like your shirt," Shiori smiled and pointed at the bunny imprinted on Kosame's top

"Hey…Where did I see that shirt….I'm sure I saw it somewhere…"

"Oh, you mean that girl there?" Kosame asked, gesturing towards an oak tree,

Unexpectedly, the girl turned right around, gazing right at Kosame's direction.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you," Kosame spoke as she went to the girl, I'm Shiori, what's your name?"

The question, was answered by silence, followed by a quick smile…

"Uh… okay, sorry to bother you, bye!" Shiori then turned and headed back, but the girl just stood there, a genuine smile upon her softly chiseled features…

* * *

A few days later, Shiori again made her way to the park. Surprisingly, she saw that same familiar face…

"Hi!" Shiori spoke, heading towards the girl. Again, there was silence. Only this time, it followed by a gentle wave of a hand.

Subsequently the girl opened her mouth to speak, but still, only silence could be heard. Realizing what she had done, the girl then quickly regretted her actions as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hey! Wait up! Where are you going!" Shiori called out as the girl headed behind another tree. As Shiori finally caught up, she asked, "What's wrong? Do you have a sore throat?"

The girl shook her head.

"Then what's the matter?"

There was silence, but the question was soon answered by the sadness and sorrowful past displayed by the girl's clear, violet eyes...

"Oh…I see…you can't speak can you?"

The girl looked down, followed by a nod

"Here," Shiori said, brightening the mood, as she took out a pen and a sheet of paper, "now you can write down what you want to say,"

The girl cheered up as she took the pen and wrote down the first sentence,

Hello Shiori-san, my name is Uta, I'm really happy to meet you 

As Shiori read the paper, she smiled. "Nice to meet you too Uta-chan, uh, do you want to come over to my place? "

Uta smiled and nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I can tell what you are thinking…this chapter is surprisingly….short. Well, I'm sure you guys don't really like these chapters too long. Heh. I'll hopefully be updating soon, so please review—Thank you

(PS: this story ends soooo tragic-ly)

* * *

Interested in more Fan Fics? Here are some suggestions:

LemonAngel Project: (misc) Lemon angel project

Chimamire: (Naruto) A Twist of Fate --- (Romance and Action/Adventure) Saku x Sasu

Leanne Ashley: (Naruto) A Little Piece of Heaven (Romance and Humor) Saku x Sasu


	3. Chapter 3

**Shikyo no Yume**

Chapter Three: Song of Silence

Here's Chapter Three I decided to post this along with chapter two—Enjoy!

Quick Review--

Hello Shiori-san, my name is Uta, I'm really happy to meet you 

As Shiori read the paper, she smiled. "Nice to meet you too Uta-chan, uh, do you want to come over to my place? "

Uta smiled and nodded.

"I'll take that as an yes"

oOoOo

At Shiori's Place…

As the two walked into the house, Shiori motioned towards her brother "Meet my brother Kaze" She said Cheerfully

"Hi, nice to meet you…" Then Kaze tried to tap into the girl's mind, only to be greeted by an earsplitting noise. "Ugh…" Kaze groaned as his hand ran instantly onto the back of his head "I never would have thought…ugh…"

"Kaze-kun? Are you alright?"

"Just a sudden headache" Kaze said somewhat calmly, "I'll go upstairs and rest…"

"Alright…"

When he passed Uta however, he threw her a pained look…only to be exchange by a somewhat…smug yet emotionless stare…

"Anyways…Let's go upstairs" Shiori said cheery as usual, "I'll show you my room"

Few minutes later, Shiori was found on the floor, concentrating to beat the video game.

"AHHH! I'm loosing! Fast! Level twenty eight!" She screamed while panicking, then, Uta wrote her a message—

_Shiori-chan, may I try?_

"Uh…I guess so" Shiori quickly replied and handed Uta the controller, "Oh yeah, it's pretty hard, and be sure to dodge the…"

**YOU HAVE JUST PASSED LEVEL 56!**

"WHAT!" Shiori let out a yell of disbelief, "How…did you…do..."

**YOU HAVE JUST COMPLETED THE GAME! CONGRATULATIONS!**

"AHHHHHHHHH! You are just TOOOO GOOOD ! TOOOOO GOOD! Awsome Uta-chan!"

A gentle smile bloomed on the girl's face

Softly, a sound could be heard from the machine

"Huh? What's this? Hey, someone's singing! That person sure sings good doesn't she?"

With that, Uta's smile disappeared, replaced by a pair of saddened eyes…

"Uta-Chan?"

oOoOo

Few weeks later…

"Hmm…" Kosame wondered as she picked up the phone and punched in a series of numbers, "Shiori-chan seems to be pretty busy lately, I wonder what she's been doing"

"Hello?"

"Hi Shio-chan, it's Kosame"

"Oh hi Kosame-san! What's up?"

"There's a new carnival in town? Wanna check it out?"

"Okay, but first, Kaze, Uta and I wanna go to COASTER LAND!"

"! Co...Coaster…land? Uta?"

"Yeah! It's the place with rated ten rolercoasters! And Uta is the girl we met at the park that day remember?"

"Oh yeah! Her!"

"She's coming too, so do you want to go?"

"Uh…."

"C'mon! don't tell me you're scared!"

"Well…It's not that…I just feel…a bit woozy on rolercoasters… But I'll come and take some pictures of you guys "

"Okay! And does Shinami Kun want to come as well?"

"Wait, I'll ask him…Probably not though…"

"Shinami-Kun," Kosame turned to speak but was replied before she finished

"I don't want to be dragged into any of these things right now…" He called out "The last thing I want to do is getting forced to ride a rolercoaster!" When he finished, he stepped out of the room to avoid 'further discussions'

"But Shinami-Kun,"

"No. Remember the time at sky screamer land?"

……

"_C'mon Shinami-Kun, It'll be fun!"_

"_I'm not going"_

"_Hey, It's not like we're going to force you on!"_

"_Fine. I'll come"_

……

"It's not like we're going to force you on? You guys practically never gave me a choice in the matter!"

"Hey, don't be so cocky, we only forced you on only five rides!"

"Fifty five… you only asked me to five times." With a taunting smirk, he went upstairs, leaving Kosame by herself.

"Oh well, suit yourself!" Then, she lifted the phone to her ear "Sorry Shiori chan, Shinami-kun…has something else he have to do today."

"Ah, whatever then, haha, do you remember the time at sky screamer land? No wonder he does not want to come today. Hehe."

"Right. Well, I'll see you there? At 1 o'clock maybe?"

"Sure, we'll be there! Bye!"

"See you there!"

(Hangs up)

oOoOo

One o'clock….

As Shiori gaze towards the 'flying' rolercoasters, random screams could be heard. Then, she quickly turned and asked Kosame.

"Kosame-San…Are you sure this is…Safe?" She said timidly

"Your idea…" Kosame gazed up, stunned by how many rolercoaster can fit into one single place at the same time.

"Okay…then…" Shiori stared at the squished pile of rolercoasters, "Let's go to…Cliffdrop!"

Kosame: "Oh…okay…"

Kaze: "Oh great…"

Uta: concerned stare

Finally after avoiding at least 100 other rolercoaster rides, the group made their way to the CLIFF DROP—

After Uta and Kaze got in their seats, Shiori spoke out

"Come on Kosame-San! Sit beside me!"

"Uh Shiori…ah!" Without further reasoning, Kosame was pulled into the seat by Shiori.

ALL RIGHT, WE ARE GOING IN…..5…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shiori let out a glass-shattering scream.

"Shio-chan, We're not even going yet" Kaze said tiredly,

"well, NOW WE AAAARRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!"

There, she made her point loud and clear. And after that, Kosame learned to never trusted Shiori with any ride at any --------land ever again

oOoOo

A/N

This chapter is…short. I guess I can't say it was meant to be short? Hehe. Anyways, I'm trying to put fourth a lot of humor before the tragedies comes in. Think of this as…Filler Chapters. So sit back and enjoy! And to all readers of this story: Please submit in your reviews! (That way, I can check out some of your fanfics as well )

(PS: I've already made up the whole storyline in scripts, but now I have to convert them into written story format. So far, it's not that easy. I guess some things are better described in scripts…great…)


End file.
